Double Rainbow: Becoming One
by Avoline Malfoy
Summary: Something's wrong. My hummingbird never cries. FINAL INSTALLMENT IN THE DOUBLE RAINBOW STORIES, RATED M FOR LANGUAGE


_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_And this is the last Hayniss story for a while. I've entered yet another fandom, and since I've been slacking on my one chapter a week promise, I'll try for a one-shot each week with the chance of a chapter if inspiration hits me._

_So, you've seen the Double Rainbows finding each other, and merging. Now it's time to see them become one._

_Sit back and enjoy!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

I wake up to find her side of the bed empty. Of course, I'm confused. She never gets up before me. Something must be wrong. I get up and slide on a pair of sweats from the Capitol, then go downstairs to see if she's still here.

She's in the kitchen, staring out the window. There's an odd look on her face, and I can't make it out. I've never seen it on a woman before, or if I have, I was too drunk to notice. But to see it on Katniss bothered me. It means that something is bothering her.

"Katniss," I call softly.

"So now you wake up," she snaps. This isn't normal. My Katniss would never act that way unless you had hurt her in anyway. What have I done wrong?

"What's wrong," I ask, sounding more defensive than I mean to.

"I never wake up before you," she responds, turning to me.

"I know, but damn," I counter. "There's no need to snap at me. Even when I do something really fucking stupid, you never snap at me." I step closer to her. "Talk to me, hummingbird. What's really wrong?" A sob passed her lips, and I pulled her against me. Something is going on. She never had mood swings like this even when she was in the games. It wasn't her cycle, that was for sure. She was only bitchy then.

My hummingbird never cries.

"Katniss, what's wrong," I ask again, firmer this time. She clings to my shirt, trembling so much that I worry she'll cause herself to have a seizure. I hold her tighter, keeping her from falling to the floor. I do the only think I can, which is what I'm doing right now. "Talk to me, sweetheart, please."

"I can't," she forces out. Her words are basically an arrow, cause they fucking hurt.

"Yes you can, Katniss. That's why I'm here. Calm down and talk to me." She takes a few deep breaths before looking in my eyes.

"It's been thirty days since I last bled," she begins. I nod, listening with every fiber of my being. "It's only supposed to be twenty eight days, and I've been throwing up for a couple of weeks now."

A light bulb goes off in my head. There's no way that it's possible. I thought I was being so careful.

"Haymitch, don't try and find a way for it to not be possible," she states softly, pulling me out of my heard. "Cause it doesn't matter. If you want this, then so do I."

My heart soars. Of course I want this. I want to see her holding my child, and watch it grow up to look just like her. I want to teach it and it's siblings (Why stop at one if she wants more?) how to wield a knife and pay attention to everything, and watch her teach them how to hit the target with a bow every single time. I want a family, and I can have it and know that my children will never have to go through what Katniss and I went through.

"Of course I want this, hummingbird," I whisper, cupping her face in my hands, wiping away the few tears that were left. "I want children with you. I want to have the family that was taken away from both of us. I want to see them grow up, give us grandchildren, even if I never get to meet them."

"Don't talk like that," she pleads.

"We both know better," I continue. "But know that I'll always be with you, no matter what. I'll never leave your side, my angel."

Her lips are on mine before I cam say anything more. It says everything that words can't, the promises that we can't put to words, the future that is so bright for our children.

And I can't stop the tears from falling.

* * *

I smile as my sons chase each other in front of the house. I am now nearly sixty, and my boys are almost grown. Carn, our eldest, is seventeen now, and an exact copy of me at that age. He dodges the snowball from Ilijah, our thirteen year old. Carn laughs, only to get nailed in the face by a snowball from Gart, who is only eight. All three have the typical Seam look, the dark hair and grey eyes, and it's hard to tell who had more to do with how they've turned out. All three are strong, and are excellent with every weapon I've handed them.

"Haymitch," Katniss calls, and I turn to see the angel I never deserved.

Motherhood suits my hummingbird perfectly. Her body, which was lovely before, is still amazing, even with the changes three pregnancies have brought. Her hair is now hanging just past her butt, and her eyes have a spark of joy that makes me smile every time.

She is my reason for living.

"Don't forget Amaryllis is coming by for dinner with us," she reminds me.

"She's dating which one," I joke, a smile adding to the wrinkles on my face.

"The one that got you to finally give up trying to get any liquor," she laughs.

"That's right," I respond. "Hopefully soon, they'll give us a grandkid that we can spoil."

"I've been meaning to tell you, by the way," she pipes up. I raise one silver eyebrow. "She's pregnant. A couple of months along. Carn didn't want me to tell you cause he thought you'd kill him."

"Mom," Carn protest.

"Boy, are you kidding me," I yell, since he's darted across the street cause he knows I can't run as well any more. "I've been wondering when the heck you were gonna give us some grandbabies!" Katniss laughs as our oldest doubles over, heaving a sigh of relief. My eldest son, named for my brother, is going to have a child of his own.

Life can't get any better than this.


End file.
